


Team Jackets

by star_royalty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukuroudani, Karasuno, Nekoma, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_royalty/pseuds/star_royalty
Summary: Hinata gets lost...a lot. So much so that the other teams know to bring an extra jacket incase they run into him.Credit to @bxred_college_girl on tiktok for the idea.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just copying and pasting from wattpad so sorry for any mistakes (I wrote this on my wattpad that I'm not active on anyone so I decided to post it here)

(Hinata pov)

"Alright everyone before we go in we need to cover some ground rules!" Daichi exclaimed standing up form his seat and clapping his hands

"First, don't pick fights with the other teams." He said glancing over at Tanaka. "Second stay with the team! We don't want anyone getting lost." 

"Especially you Hinata." Suga said grabbing his and Daichi's gym bag.

'I don't get lost that often' I thought. It was only that one time when we were running and I took a wrong turn and ended up meeting Kenma or that other time in the mall when I took another wrong turn looking for the shoe store we were all gonna meet at. There was also that time at the training camp when we were gonna all meet at the hill but I ended up in the back of the building.

Kageyama hit my head with his bag and mumbled something about taking to long. So I grabbed my bag from the compartment and headed out. 

Apparently I was taking awhile because when I got outside the bus everyone was already walking in. I ran as fast as I could to get to the door but when I opened it...I didn't see them.

"Nooooo.." I wined looking around.

All I saw were random families walking around getting tickets or using the restrooms. I'm never gonna see my team again! Plus, we've never been to this stadium. I don't want to die here! There gonna find my dead body hugging a volleyball in the bathroom! I need to find paper and a pencil to write my will and a good bye note.

I can give Daichi and Suga my volleyballs that I have at home. I'll give Kageyama are milk carton, and Nishinoya can probably fit into my clothes. Yamaguchi can have my hair brush and Tsukishima can have a joke book that I got for my birthday. Tanaka would probably like my lamp, it has volleyballs on it.

As I walk around in search for a piece of paper I notice people from other teams giving me weird looks. Then these two people from a team I didn't know walked up to me.

"Are you lost?" The first one asked. My face lit up but immediately went back down when the next one spoke.

"Does the little boy need help finding his mama." The second guy teased. They both started laughing and walked away.

That's when I noticed that the other teams weren't just giving me weird looks they were whispering and pointing at me. 

(Iwaizumi pov)

Me and crappykawa were walking down the hall when we noticed other teams whispering to each other and pointing at someone. And that someone was Shoyo Hinata.

"He looks lost." I leaned in and told Oikawa.

"We should help him!" Oikawa exclaimed while smiling.

Does he actually want to help someone? Do something for someone else without any self benefits?

"Then I can brag to people about helping a rival team member!" He explains excitedly.

Nope! He's doing it for himself. I should have known. 

Me and trashkawa walk up to Hinata, and Oikawa pokes him on the back. He quickly turns around and looks at us.

"Are you lost?" I ask him bluntly.

"Maybe..." He mumbles. I give him a stern look then he looks to the ground says yes.

"We'll bring you back to your team! And here where my jacket so you don't look so out of place with us." Oikawa chirps handing Hinata his jacket.

Hinata puts on the jacket and it covers up his Karasuno jersey. 

"So do you know what court your teams playing on?" I ask him.

"No clue." He stats with a little nod of his head. 

'This is going to take a long time.' I thought to myself. After that, Oikawa, me and Hinata headed out to find Karasuno.

(Hinata pov)

It was about fifteen minutes of walking around when I finally spotted them. They were all frantically talking to each other. They are probably wondering where I am.

"Guys! I found them!" I say to Iwaizumi and Oikawa

"Finally, I fell like my legs are about to fall off." The grand king dramatically says.

Once we get closer Suga saw us and glared at us. We all walked towards each other and stayed silent for a few seconds until Suga spoke up.

"Why is my son in your colors?" Suga asks looking at Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

"He was getting picked on by the other teams so Oikawa gave him his jacket until we found you." Iwaizumi calmly explained. 

Suga just nodded his head and looked at me.

"What did I say to do?" He asked looking down at me.

"Stay together and don't get lost." I say quietly.

"And what did you do?"

"I didn't stay with you guys and got lost." I say again.

"Take off the jacket then come finish warm up with us." Suga commands and walks away. 

I start to take of the jacket but Oikawa looks at me and says that I can keep it because he has others.

"Thanks grand king!" I yell as they walk away.

I put the jacket in my bag then head over to warm up with everyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm gonna make every chapter a different game and a different team helping Hinata find his way back to Karasuno. 

901 words


	2. Chapter 2

(Hinata pov)

"Alright Hinata repeat after me." Suga said calmly. "I will not get lost." 

"I will not get lost." I repeated anxious to get off the bus and join the rest of the team. Suga must have seen how excited I was because he finally let me out of the bus.

"Alright lets join the rest of the team." He sighs grabbing his gym bag.

Suga had kept me in the bus a little longer to go over some 'guide lines' that I needed to follow before I was allowed to go in. He apparently thought I was gonna get lost again. But I told him that was just a one time deal. We got in and joined our team to warm up before the game. Then I had to use the restroom...

"Hey Suga I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." Suga just gave me one of those looks while putting his hands in his hips. "I'll be fine! It's a straight shot from there and back."

"You better be." He said giving me a stern look then going back to practice.

~|•|~

Well..I'm lost..again. I found my way to bathroom with only a couple of wrong turns, but getting back is a whole other problem. I have two choices, look around and try to find my way back or hug a tree. Well..there's no trees in the stadium so I guess I have to look around, unless I want to try to find my way out of the building to hug a tree. I quickly decided that going outside was a bad idea and I just need to look around.

Theres a lot of people here like there was at the other stadium, and many different teams. I've never even heard of most of them. Everyone here is super tall as well, it makes me shorter then I normally do. I look around for a little bit longer then begin my journey to find my team.

As I start to wander around I here a very familiar voice scream,

"AKAASHI!"

Then another familiar voice say,

"Bokuto-san."

Fukurodani is here, they can help me!

(Bokuto pov) 

I was playing around at the water fountain while Akaashi tried to fill up are water tub for the game today. Of course I wasn't being very much help. I was about to splash Akaashi but I heard someone behind us.

"Thank the little giant you guys are here!" Hinata exclaims running towards us.

"Hello, Hinata is there something we can help you with." Akaashi asks.

"Yeah! Can you guys help me find my team?" He says tilting his head.

"Oo! I have a better idea, you can stay with us and join are team!" I state swinging around. "Right, Akaashi?"

It was a couple seconds before he replied.

".....no. Unfortunately we can't keep Hinata." He sighed. 

"Give him the extra jacket! Then it'll be like he's on our team~!" I exclaimed while reaching in Akaashi's bag to find the extra jacket. "Here you go!" I say pulling the jacket out of the bag.

I hand him the jacket he puts it on, then we head off.

"So how did you get lost?" Akaashi asks while we mindlessly walk around.

"Well I was going to the bathroom and I made a wrong turn in the way there but I did manage to find it. The reason I can't find my way back is because I made that wrong turn." He explained to Akaashi.

"You literally just have to walk straight to get to the bathroom from where your team was at- how did you-?" Akaashi states squinting at Hinata. 

"Wellllll at least you ran into us! Right Hinata?" I say walking around in a circle between the two if them.

"Yeah!" Hinata exclaims pumping his fist in to the air.

After a couple more minutes if walking we made it to the bathroom and stopped.

"We're not going any farther," Akaashi says. "I don't want to deal with an angry mom." 

At this statement Hinata's face dropped. As he realized his fate.

"Just walk straight and you'll get there. I will wait here to make sure you make it." Akaashi explains.

"Rest in peace Hinata!" I yell as he starts to make his way back. 

(Hinata pov) 

As I open the door to the court were playing at Suga dashes over to me.

"Where. Were. You?" Suga asks glaring into my soul.

"I was...in the bathroom?" I respond back.

"So you were in the bathroom for 20 minutes? And your wearing a Fukurodani jacket!" 

"I found the it in the bathroom.." 

"...I'm sure you did Hinata. When we get back to school I want you to do 100 receives and 12 laps around the gym. Now take of the jacket and come warm up!" Suga says walking back over to Daichi.

"Ok!" I exclaimed while taking of the jacket and setting it near my things.

•|~~|•|~~|•|~~|•|~~|•|~~|•|~~|•

850 words


	3. Chapter 3

(Suga pov the night after last game)

I'm standing in the gym watching Hinata make his final lap around the court. And I'm amazed that he thinks this is his punishment. At first it was but then I realized it's Hinata he'll enjoy this. 

"So can I go home now? I'm starving!" Hinata yells running over to the door.

"You can go, but I have some news." I say grabbing his head and turning him around before he walks out. "That wasn't your punishment." 

"What! Then why did I do it?" He asks.

"Well when I got here you had already started. Plus it's extra practice."

"Well what's my punishment?" 

I look at him straight in the eye so he knows I'm serious.

"You can't play in the next game." I say bluntly.

"What! You can't do that! Only coach and Daichi can decide that!" He exclaimed as he started to freak out.

"Well we all kinda came up with it together. Daichi was supposed to tell you but he had to leave early." I explained.

"So I can't play...?" He asks with a sad face.

"You can't play." I say confirming he question.

"Then I'll work extra hard! Make you guys let me play!" He declares then runs out the door to go home.

(Hinata pov game day)

We're almost at the game and they still didn't give me permission to play. I worked extra hard in practices, helped clean up the gym and I even cleaned up the locker room! But apparently that wasn't enough 

As were all heading off the bus I noticed that my head hurts a lot, and I felt a little warm. But I'm fine. It's probably just anxiousness because I can't play. 

We get inside and everyone starts to warm up. I sit on the floor and lean my head against the chairs.

"Are you ok?" Yachi asked me standing in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine!" 

"Ok, if your sure." She says then goes to collect run away balls.

~<>~

It was about 30 minutes later and we were all huddled up while Coach Ukai explained some stuff. Once they finished I walked up and asked if I could use the bathroom. He said yes and handed my a drawn out map of the place so I don't get lost. But little does he know I don't know how to use a map.

It took a little while but I made it to the bathroom with only five wrong turns. I used the bathroom then got a drink from the water fountain which was right next to the entrance. My head started hurting a lit mire and everything got very blurry. I got only a couple of steps in before I leaned against the wall and sat down. 

Everything was very blurry and I could here only muffled voices. I felt my head start to fall down. Then everything was black.

(Kenma pov)

I was about to use the bathroom but I saw Shoyo sitting against the wall. And he looked very pale. I tried asking him a question but he didn't respond. He then fell down on the ground with his eyes closed. I immediately ran over put the extra Nekoma jacket that I have over him. 

I texted Kuroo to come over to the bathrooms and help. I didn't specifically say what I needed help with but I didn't think that matters. I sat down next to Shoyo and poked him on the head once to make sure he was asleep.

"Kenna! What happened?" Kuroo asks running over to me and Shoyo.

"He just fainted when I came here." I explained. "I need you to carry him to the infirmary while I tell his team." 

"Ok." He replies picking up hinata. 

"I'll meet you in the infirmary after I tell his team." He nods then we both start running to where we need to go.

I slammed open the doors to the court which caused everyone to look at me. I ran up to their coach and started to explain everything. 

"Suga! Go with Kenma to the infirmary ok?" There coach said.

His mother instincts most have kicked in cause ran over a practically dragged me over to the infirmary. He kicked open the door and ran over to Shoyo. 

"What happened?" He asks looking over to the nurse.

"He has whats called a stress fever. Has he been over working himself at practice?" The nurse says.

Suga just nods his head and looks back at Shoyo.

"Your lucky that they found him in time, the boy had a pretty high fever. It's gone down now though." The nurse explains. 

"Alright, well me and Kenma have to get going tell Hinata we say hi!" Kuroo says while grabbing me and pushing me out the door.

(Hinata pov)

I woke up and heard an unfamiliar voice taking with...suga?

"Eh?" I said getting up and looking around.

"Hinata! Thank goodness you're ok! Don't ever do that again!" Suga screams while hugging me. 

"W-what did I do?" I ask very confused.

"You over worked yourself at practice and stressing about no being able to play in our game to today which gave   
you a stress fever!" Suga explains. 

"Ohhhh." I sigh.

"Plus Nekoma helped you." He says leaning in the nurse bed thing.

"What's wrong with that?" I say tilting my head.

"There are rivals!" Suga exclaimed putting his hands in the air. 

15 minutes later the nurse let me and Suga back to the game. And Kenma gave me a nekoma jacket! So I put that on and Suga and I headed out.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

981 words


	4. Chapter 4

(Akaashi pov)

We lost...to Shiratowizawa. And Bokuto looks like he's about to do something. Oh no. 

"At least we're winning the other game!" He screeches looking Ushijima right an the eye. This caught Ushijima's attention and he looked over. 

"The game that every schools playing!" He says a little louder catching most of the Shiratowizawa players. 

"What game?" One of there players asked. And to be honest I would like to know as well. 

"The game where you find Hinata give him your teams jacket then bring him back to his team of course!" 

What. It's not a game. We were helping out. Gosh.

"We will win." Ushijima declares as there team walks out of the court.

"Bokuto-san..." I sigh.

(Ushijima pov)

We all got off of the bus and were heading inside. I learned that Karasuno is playing here today which means we can score a point. I also tried to get more details on the game but my team didn't know anything. I suppose I'll just ask concrete boy when we find him.

We get inside and everyone starts warm ups, but I have a different plan.

"Come with me Goshiki, we have a point to score."

He grabbed the extra jacket we brought then we headed out. We first looked over at the bathrooms/water fountain but surprisingly he wasn't there. We looked everywhere but we couldn't find him. We decided to check the back of the building where no one goes and there he was.

"Your lost." I say bluntly as he turns and looks at me and Goshiki.

"What-no-!" He says embarrassed. 

I look at Goshiki and motion for him to secure are point and give him a jacket. Goshiki takes the jacket from his backpack and hands it to concrete boy.

"OooOOo! A free Shiratowizawa jacket!" Concrete boy exclaimed putting the jacket on.

"Who else has scored points?" I ask him with a serious face.

"Eh?" He responded.

"Who else has given you a jacket?" I say.

"Oooh. Well Seijoh, Fukurodani, Nekoma and you!" 

I just nodded my head and motioned for him to follow. 'Oikawa should have cone to Shiratowizawa'. 

I took a little while ti get to the other side of the building. But we made it. And I don't think I wanna know how he got over there. One we dropped him off we got a lot if looks from there team but I ignored them and left.

(Hinata pov)

"Why. Why. Why? Was Ushijima bringing you back?" Suga asked with a 😳😔🤨 face.

"I don't know. He did say something about getting a point though!" I said.

"Oh my gosh.." Tsukishima sighed.

"What is it?" Daichi asked.

"Bokuto's instagram post..it's about the 'Hinata games'. He even made it a hashtag." Tsukishima explains. 

"The Hinata games?" I say surprised.

"Yeah apparently Seijoh, Fukurodani, Nekoma and Shiratowizawa are all tied at 1 point so far." Tsukishima said reading the post. 

"Cool! I'm a game now!" I exclaimed pumping my fist in the air.

•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~|

532 words


	5. Chapter 5

(Yamaguchi pov)

"A training camp?" Kageyama asked surprised.

"Yes, this training camp will mainly be with Fukurodani and Nekoma but other teams like Inarizaki, Johzenji, etc. will becoming some days as well." Takeda explained. "We'll be leaving on Saturday at 8 a.m. and coming back on Friday." 

"Know get to practice!" Coach Ukai said throwing me the volleyball he had in his hand.

We all went off and worked on are serves the we dispersed into different groups to practice. Me and Tsuki went off together cause' apparently I'm one of the only people he can tolerate.

"BOKE HINATA BOKE!" Screeched Kageyama.

Tsuki grumbled a little bit then went back to what we were doing. I was pretty excited to go to this training camp. Though I'm kinda nervous as well..like what if people don't like me. And if they don't like me but like Tsuki then they would try to take him away from me...

"Practice is over!" Tsuki yelled at me. I guess I zoned out for a little bit.

(Hinata pov)

It's Saturday at 7:30 and I'm currently biking down the mountain, like, super fast. It should be fine..I just don't want to be late! 

That's what I thought before I ran over the rock at the bottom of the hill.

"Guys I'm fine!" I state trying to reassure the third years. 

Suga was running around frantically trying to find a med kit, while Daichi was trying to calm him down. And Asahi was surprisingly calm while getting an ice pack ready.

"Oh, what did you do?" Coach Ukai sighed as he and Takeda got out of his truck. 

"Sooooo," I started off. "I was riding down the hill on my bile, like I do everyday, but there was an unknown source blocking my path at the end if the hill." I explained trying to sound cool. "Then I fell."

"It was a rock." Daichi stated bringing over a cup of water and handing it to me.

"Why am I not surprised." I heard Tsukishima walking over to us with Yamaguchi next to him.

A couple of minutes later everyone was here and we were heading onto the bus. Suga found the first aid kit and gave me some bandaids while Asahi handed me an ice pack. Kageyama helped me over to the seat then we were off.

>~<

"KAGEYAMA PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched as he picked me up and was taking me outside the bus.

"No! It'll take to long for you to walk! Plus you'll get lost!" He argued back.

We all put our stuff away then headed over to the gym to start practicing with the other schools. Today it was only us, Nekoma and Fukurodani.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto screamed as we walked in.

"Hi, Shoyo. How are you doing?" Kenma asks walking up to me as Kageyama sat me down on a bleacher.

"I'm gooooooood!" I said holding the O.

"What happened?" He asked looking down at me knee and the bandages I have on my arm.

"I was biking down the hill and tripped over a rock..." I mumbled.

"You did what!" Lev laughed walking over to me.

"Hey! It's not funny! It hurt!" I whined causing him to laugh more.

"Hinata your wearing the wrong jacket." Bokuto exclaims walking over.

I'm wearing my karasuno jacket..

"Eh?" I asked with a confused look.

"Your joining are team! Akashi even agreed!" Bokuto says happily.

"We have agreed to adopt you." Akashi states walking over to me.

"You are not taking him!" Suga said in a demonic voice while squeezing me.

^~*~*~^

It was the next day and we were all heading over to the gym to start are first day of training. 

"Are you sure your alright to practice?" Coach Ukai asked me as we were about to go in the gym.

"I'm fine!" I stated with a little nod of my head.

"If your sure...but you will still need to take breaks to ice it." He said opening the door to the gym.

"Ok!"

~A couple hours later~

"Kiyoko and Yachi have an ice pack ready for you in the kitchen. Can you get there without getting lost?" Takeda asked me.

"Of course I can!" I confirmed walking out the door.

Now, just need to find where the kitchen is! I wonder if the kitchen means the school cafeteria or the actual kitchen in the building that we're staying in. I'll try the school kitchen first sense it's closer. 

I run over to the school and open the front doors which are actually heaver then I expected. I ran around the school for awhile then finally found their cafeteria. When I opened the door...no one was there. And I have no idea how to get out.

829 words


	6. Chapter 6

(Hinata pov)

Well...I'm lost...in a random school. I should have known that it was the camp kitchen and not the school kitchen. Plus no one is gonna go looking for me in here! No one would think that I'm this dumb. And this is one of the bigger schools, there's like 4 floors! I'm on the third or fourth floor.  
Who puts there cafeteria on the last floor? 

I've been trying to make my way to the stairs but it feels like I'm just going in circles. I could always jump out of the window and hope for the best. I go over to the nearest classroom and look at the window. I'm apparently in the backside of the school, and it's way to high to jump out.

Then I hear someone scream. I don't know what they said but it sounded like they were far away. What if it's a kidnapper, I have to get a weapon! There might be something useful in the science lab. Or if they have one if those clubs where people have like swords and they meditate. A janitor closet might have something to.

(Yaku pov)

Akashi, Suga and me entered the school and started screaming for Hinata. If we don't find him soon Suga said he's gonna file a missing person report. We were all pretty sure he went into the school to try and find there kitchen sense Karasuno's coach didn't specify which kitchen he needed to go to.

Suga was running around the school screaming for Hinata while me and Akashi tried to catch up. 

"Where do you think he went?" Suga asked frantically.

"He's probably on the third floor because that's where the cafeteria is." Akashi said.

"But he might not have found the cafeteria yet and could be on any floor still looking for it." I commented.

"Well let's go to the third floor sense it's the only lead we have. It's not like we'll get anywhere by running around and screaming." Akashi stated. 

Suga and I nodded are heads then headed over to the stairs. It's pretty dark in here even tho it's still light outside. I kinda wish someone brought a flash light. The stairs are the most away from the windows so there is no light. I feel like we could just scare Hinata to death.

"Anyone have a flashlight?" I ask.

"We can use my phone." Akashi says turning on the phone flashlight.

(Hinata pov)

So they did have one of those weird knife meditation clubs, and right next to it was the science lab! So I grabbed a sword the went to find some chalk or paint in the lab. I'm gonna put it on my face so I look cooler when fighting against the kidnapper!

I find some blue and orange chalk and draw some lines on my face the prepare for battle. Then I hear someone walking up the stairs.

There just turned the corner right where the science lab is, so I jumped out holding the sword straight out in front of me. Then we all screamed.

"Suga, Akashi, Yaku?!" I screamed jumping back a little.

"Hinata!" Suga exclaims looking at the sword in my hand.

"Why do you have a sword?" Yaku asked shaking his head.

"I thought you guys were kidnappers! And I needed to defend myself!" I say bluntly.

"What about the face paint?" Yaku questions again.

"I wanted to look cooler." I state. 

"We need to put the sword back." Akashi says.

"Why?" I ask leaning forward a little.

"Cause it's not ours." He states taking the sword from my hand and throwing it in the room.

"We'll have to wash the face paint when we get back." Suga commented. 

"What? No!" I protest. "Plus I'm bringing some back fir the rest of our team!"

"That is again...stealing." Akashi said putting a hand on his hip.

"But they have like 7 chalks of the same color! They won't notice a little missing." I say pointing to the box that had all the colors in them.

"..fine.." He sighed. "Let's go back to camp."

~\~

We get over to the gym after stopping to get the melted ice bag that I was supposed to already have.

"You guys are back!" Someone exclaimed.

"I brought face paint!" I say running over to a bleacher and putting the chalk down. 

"Cool!" Nishinoya screams running over and picking up the blue and orange chalk.

Bokuto runs over and grabs the yellow and gray chalk. The Kuroo drags Kenma over and they start to use the red and black. I feel a tap on my shoulder then turn around to an angered Takeda and Coach Ukai.

"You...how.." Takeda tries to say while coach just face palms.

"Just go run." Coach say pointing over to the court.

"Ok!" I exclaim then go over to run.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

So there's this theory going around that Nishinoya and Hinata are brothers and I am invested in that. 

848 words


	7. Chapter 7

(Hinata pov)

Grand king and the rest of Seijoh had just walked into the gym and started stretching, while the rest of us were told to sit on the bleachers and wait. Once they were finished we all gathered around at the end of the bleachers and waited for instructions.

"This is are first time meeting most of you," Seijoh's coach started off. "so me and the others have decided that you all get to play a game to try and know each other better." 

"We will let the team captains decide what game to play. You guys can go anywhere except for the camp." Coach Ukai explains.

"We'll all meet back up here at 3:30." The Fukurodani coach says while all of them are making there way towards the door."

Then they left, and all the team captains followed them outside to discuss the game.

A couple of minutes later they all walked back in some happier the others.

"We're gonna play hide and seek!" Grand king exclaimed happily.

Everyone then quietly looked at me then looked back at them.

"We are able to score points for the Hinata games!" Bokuto added.

Daichi rolled his eyes the started explaining the rules. "We are able to hide anywhere in the school and in here, including the attic. One team will seek while everyone else hides. When you are found come back here and wait for the next round. The seeking team will be counting to five minutes by the camp entrance."

I love hide and seek! Though I'm not very good at it. I either end up wander around 'cause I couldn't find a hiding spot or wandering around because I can't find anyone.

"Who's gonna seek?" Yaku asked raising his hand while speaking.

That question caused a lot of people screaming 'our team!' or 'Us!'. 

"Tsukishima, you can decide sense you don't care about this." Akashi said looking over at Tsukishima.

"Wha-? I-. You know what ok. Seajoe or whatever there name is can." Tsukishima shrugged.

"It's Seijoh." Iwaizumi corrected.

"Yayyyy!" Grand king exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

<#>

I can't find a place to hide! At first I was thinking of hiding in the school but know I'm worried that all the good hiding places will be gone. Maybe...I can hide in the gyms attic! I mean basically everyone went to the school so I'll have it to myself.

I'm quietly running over to the gym when I see when I see Yaku and Lev hiding themselves between some giant bushes and the schools unused dumpsters.

I run back into the gym and walk up the stairs that lead to the basement.

"There's so much stuff here!" I whisper to myself.

I look over to see an uninflated 6 foot Santa and a 12 foot card board cut out of Thanos. 

"Who needs a 12 foot cardboard Thanos? And I wonder if I can inflate the Santa..." I say to myself while walking over to the Santa.

I turn on my phone flashlight and look for a place to plug the cord in. Once I find I plug it in and watch it inflate. It started to make this weird humming sound after it finished blowing up, I wonder if it's 'cause the blow up is old.

About 10 minutes pass by before I heard someone heading up the stairs. I put the 12 foot Thanos at the front of the door to see if I could scar anyone a little. Plus the humming and light from my phone help it look even more scary.

I heard the door open then a scream and a bunch of bangs after that. I jumped out of my hiding spot and ran over to look down the stairs. And there he was laying down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Grand king!" I yell diving down the steps.

"Trashkawa!" Iwaizumi screamed running over towards me and the grand king. 

Apparently everyone else was already found and I was the last one. 

"What did you do?" Daichi asks running over to me.

"There was a 6 foot blow up Santa and a 12 foot card board cut out of Thanos, so for fun I blew up the Santa and hid behind the Thanos." I started explaining. "The Santa made this weird humming sound and I had my flashlight on so it was pretty scary up there."

"Oh my god.." I heard Iwaizumi say under his breath.

"Ow! What happened?" The grand king asks sitting up.

"You fell down the attic stairs." Suga explains walking over with a cup of water.

"Oh." He responds bluntly while taking a sip of his water. "We still got a point in the Hinata games though." 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

809 words


	8. Chapter 8

(Hinata pov)

"Hinata NO!" Suga practically yelled as the bus pulled into the gym.

"Hinata YES!" I exclaimed running out of the van.

"BOKEEE!" I heard Kagayama scream in the background.

Your probably wondering what happened. Basically Dateko (Date tech) invited is to there gym to play some volleyball, cause why not. It's volleyball. But Kagayama said something about me always getting lost. And I wanted to prove him wrong so I said I was gonna get to the court by myself. 

So, here I am, running to there gym. The only thing that worries me is that they have a gym that's connect to the school. And sense this isn't a game game the principal didn't keep the gym open so we have to go through the school. Well, I'll probably be fine, I shouldn't get to lost.

It's been a couple minutes sense I started this treacherous quest into Dateko's school and I can here Suga, Futakuchi and Koganegawa. Despite them calling for me to come back I head on to, where I hope, is the gym entrance. 

So it wasn't the gym entrance. It was the cafeteria entrance. Slight setback but it's fine. I turn away from the cafeteria then here a rumble coming from my stomach. 

"A little detour couldn't hurt." I say to myself. I turn around, again, and head in hoping for a protein bar or something. 

"They have a huge cafeteria!" I say to myself in awe.

I make my way to the kitchen and start looking through the cabinets. Now, this would've been a lot easier if I would've turned the lights on but it'll be fine... probably. I opened another cabinet but instead of finding what I needed the bag of baking powder feel on top of me.

I start coughing and my eyes were burning cause, of course, some had to make its way to my eyes. I stumble across the kitchen trying to find the sink. Once I found it I turned on the water then accidentally knocked the giant soap container on the floor.

Whyyyyyy.

After I finish washing the soap out of my eyes I turn around completely forgetting the soap on the floor and fall to the ground. I was trying to get back up but I heard voices and saw the lights flickering on. 

"Hinata!" I heard Suga call sounding kinda worried.

"I'm in here!" I screamed while still trying to get up.

Suga runs over and turns on the light to the kitchen. At first he looked relieved but when he say the mess it quickly turned to disappoint.

"Hinata..." Suga just shook his head then helped me get up.

Koganegawa soon walked in and looked very surprised. He then just walked out not saying a word. 

"Were going to the bathrooms so you can get cleaned up, then your gonna clean this up." Suga instructed.

"But what about volleyball?" I asked really wanting to be able to play.

"If you clean this up in time, which you probably won't, you can play." Suga said in a serious tone of voice.

"It's not my fault-" I started complaining but Suga stopped me mid sentence with a glare and just kept walking.

When I finally finished cleaning the kitchen I looked at Suga excitedly but he said that the game was over. We walked out about to leave but Koganegawa stopped me and gave me a date tech jacket and ran off.

~~~~~~~~~

  
606 words


	9. Chapter 9

(Hinata pov)

Here we go again..why dose this always happen to me?! 

"Um yep, totally know where I'm going." I mumble to myself zooming down countless hallways. 

Ok so basically what happened is I was going to meet Nekoma, really just Kenna though, and I was gonna walk in with them. But sense I have a tendency of getting lost they sent Asahi with me and I kinda got lost from him to. Now I was thinking I could just retrace my steps but I don't think I did it right. So I'm currently trying to find Asahi and Nekoma at the same time. 

Was this easy? No. I'm I basically getting more lost but I don't want to admit it? Yes.  
And do I wish there was a tree to hug? Also yes.

I kinda just wanna rewrite that will I have made before just incase, but then I would need to find a pen and paper. Or maybe I could teleport to the sword occult club and get my weapon back. Oo! And my the face paint. 

But one thing that's making being lost really bad this time is that there's a storm, a really big loud thunder and lightning storm. The lights have been flickering on and off a little bit which has not been helping. This is probably scaring Asahi half to death! 

Maybe I could scream then someone would here and find me, but with the lights and the noise it would sound like a horror movie. 

Boom, clabam, cachaow! Is what the weather just said. Which I'm gonna translate it to: explosion, crash, cow how. I'm so smart aren't I? 

(👁️👄👁️ Yes very much smartness- )

"Hinata? Where are youuuu?"

A ghost 🙀?!?! Should I run? .... Would they even be able to do anything because I mean there a ghost.

The lights when out. Of course they did.

"Hinataaa, is that youuuu?" 

The ghosts found me? RUN!! 

I bolt down the hallway and up in another's hallway. Then I see Kenna? Kenna.

"HELP ME KENMA! THERES A GHOST CHASINGE!" I screech running down the hallway and jumping on him like a koala.

The sudden impact made him stumble but he managed to not fall backwards.

"Hinata, why are you running away?" The ghost calls sounding less ghost-ish but still scary.

"Kenma! Protect me!" I move behind him so he's in front of me.

"Shoyo.. that's Suga not a ghost." Sighs Kenma shaking his head.

I look and see that he's telling the truth.

"Oh! Hi Suga!"

Suga just shakes his head starts to drag me away after thanking Kenma. He told me that I should've made sure to stay with Asahi but technically it's not all my fault that I got lost this time. 

When we get back to the rest of the team Asahi is in the back round shaking his head looking terrified. I don't know why tho.. (yes u do)

"Oh my gosh, Kuroo." Tsukishima say with his hand out looking at his phone. "He just said "Another point for Nekoma" on his Instagram."

"Oh yeah, the hinata games."

~|•|~|•~|•|~

526 words


End file.
